


Lost Control

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alpha Sabine Cheng, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Redemption, Awesome Sabine Cheng, Badass Alix Kubdel, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette is Marcus and Austin's daughter, Caline Bustier Bashing, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has Cousins, Mpreg, Other, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng Has Siblings, Werecoyote Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Werecoyote Sabine Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: What If Marinette is a Werecoyote and loses control over her Werecoyote nature near the day of the full moon and nearly kills Caliné Bustier in front of the class when everyone watches in horror and fear, but Sabine, who is Marinette's mother and alpha stops this from happening and blame Bustier and the class for putting pressure on her daughter. Luka and Kagami, Chloé are her anchor to stop her from harming everyone.
Relationships: Brett Talbot/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois/Lori Talbot, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 35





	Lost Control

(Sabine's POV)

I know that Marinette inherited my werecoyote traits, I hope she control herself around people, my brother was nearly killed by a hunter, cause he loses control over himself and almost killed his pregnant boyfriend, until his boyfriend convince the hunter that it wasn't Marcus' fault that he loses his control over himself, he didn't know the full moon will happen. After, Austin went to labor and give birth to a beautiful girl named Bridgette. My old friend Satomi Ito visit us in Paris and bring two of her wards, a handsome boy named Brett Talbot and his younger sister, Lori. Satomi and I saw Brett give Marinette a affectionate looks. We both know that Brett and Marinette will date in the future.


End file.
